Oyasumi
by Gynee
Summary: Los ojos azules comenzaban a ceder ante la presión de la oscuridad que ya hacía demasiado tiempo que lo acechaba. Ya era suficiente, ahora tocaba descansar. "—¡Justin, no puedes hacerme esto!—gritaba la motosierra con voz desgarrada—G-Giriko..." No notaba nada. Aquella oscuridad... ¿Era un sueño? YAOI


**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en la historia son obra exclusiva de Atsushi Ohkubo, la historia es mía.  
**

Título: "Oyasumi" significa "buenas noches" (informal) . Al final entenderéis el por qué del título (creo).

Os dejo este one shot, espero que lo disfrutéis...

* * *

**Oyasumi**

El cuerpo pesado reposaba caído, pesado, frío, casi inerte, en sus fuertes y calientes brazos. El contraste de temperatura entre los dos hombres aumentaba peligrosamente rozando el abismo. La profundidad de la mirada azul comenzaba a atenuarse, el amor y el brillo antaño acumulados en sus zafiros, se lo estaba robando la caprichosa muerte. Acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Estaba caliente y húmeda por las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos azules.

— ¡Justin, maldita sea resiste! ¡Justin, joder!—gritó Giriko totalmente impotente, perdido, incompleto otra vez.

No conseguía que el rubio abriera más los ojos, que le mirara como antes, que su boca se delineara en una sonrisa clara y no en aquella dolorosa mueca que solo hacía que llenarlo de más impotencia, de más desesperación.

Justin Law, su único soporte, apoyo y por qué no decirlo, su único amor, iba a morir en sus brazos, que solo podían abrazarle fuertemente, nada más. La locura era incurable, y Justin estaba sucumbiendo a ella.

Habían pasado dos agónicos años, en los que el ex Sacerdote había vivido preso de una constante pesadilla día y noche, con el fantasma de la locura acosándolo en todo momento. Pero había resistido, había plantado cara al mismísimo Kishin, aún sabiendo que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para resistirse.

Lo había aguantado todo por Giriko, su Giriko. El único que lo había mirado a los ojos y le había confesado que estaba loco por él. El único que renunció a su modus vivendi para amoldarse a las manías paranoides del -entonces- sacerdote casto. Había sacrificado incluso su forma de ver los problemas y también de afrontar la vida. Un cambio radical para poder ser digno del virtuoso, puro y amable sacerdote, el mismo que ahora batallaba ferozmente para conseguir mantener su vista pegada a él…El mismo, pero alguien completamente distinto a la vez. No era igual que dos años atrás, pero el rubio no se arrepentía del cambio.

¿Sería muy oscuro el más allá? ¿Se sentiría muy solo? ¿Existía realmente el paraíso que compensaba una vida llena de sufrimiento?

No lo sabía, no lo sabía.

Una lágrima consiguió brotar de su lacrimal, surcando su pálido rostro. Giriko se asustó aún más, odiaba las lágrimas de Justin, odiaba aquella mirada agradecida, odiaba aquella sonrisa derrotada…

–Justin, joder, no puedes dejarme solo… —susurró Giriko acercando su nariz al cuello fino del rubio y aspirando su cálida aroma. Justin casi no sentía nada, su vista se emborronaba, sus sentidos se fundían…—Justin, mi niño…—el cuerpo del hombre mayor comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente, las manos desesperadas se arraparon con demasiada fuerza en el fino, débil, casi inerte cuerpo de Justin Law.

—Dime algo Justin—pidió la motosierra sintiendo su propia locura acecharlo.

—A…abrázame…—murmuró el rubio con un hilo roto, débil, demacrado de voz. Giriko, al escuchar su voz, sintió un vuelco al corazón al oírle tan distante y apagado. —Q-Quiero…morir en… tus… brazos…—el ruego del rubio logró que Giriko quedara atónito. No pudo aguantar la presión de su interior: un batacazo de dolor le recorrió el estómago y la espalda, vaciándolo por dentro y dejándole sin vida. Lágrimas vacías se amontonaron en sus oscuros ojos, y Justin pudo ver como por primera vez la motosierra orgullosa, malhablada y pagana estaba llorando por alguien que no era él mismo. —G...Giriko…—susurró el rubio con voz más apagada—No… llores…

El aludido reaccionó al instante, enfocó sus ojos con los de él y notó su vista borrosa. Las lágrimas le impedían ver al rubio. Con el mayor cuidado del que fue capaz lo agarró mejor y lo arropó recargándole en su pecho y dejando que reposara su cabeza en su cuerpo fornido, caliente, receptivo a él, solo a él.

Nunca más volvería a abrir sus brazos a nadie. Nunca más volvería a cambiar por nadie.

Justin Law moriría en unos instantes, él lloraría en silencio, notando su alma consumirse por el dolor, por la locura, por la ira, por la impotencia. Y viviría cargando otra vez su pasado, lamentando su presente… Y maldiciendo el futuro oscuro que le aguardaba.

—G-Giriko… No puedo… respirar…

Y es cuando la oscuridad lo devora todo, lo impregna todo. No llueve, no sale el sol, las nubes no cubren el cielo. No hay nubes, no hay cielo.

Simplemente no hay nada y todo es oscuro.

"_¿Esto es un sueño, Giriko? ¿Estoy soñando?"_

No existe nada, ya todo ha desaparecido. Solo queda la nada de lo que alguna vez fue la luz, la vida, el ser…

Aquella sonrisa torcida mirándolo con diversión, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo carmín… Aquél abrazo protector que lo liberaba de la agonía constante que sufría su mente, aquellos labios ardientes que no le dejaban respirar… Todo ha muerto, él ha muerto, y nunca más ha de volver a ver al único al que ha amado.

_Si esto es un sueño… Quiero soñar con Giriko, si la muerte significa soñar siempre…_

"…_Oyasumi, Giriko-san"_

**…**

Giriko está vivo, pero él no, Justin no. La motosierra no siente nada, no oye nada. Solo una extraña humedad que inunda todo su rostro y que no le deja respirar. La luna saldrá en un par de horas, y él seguirá en el mismo lugar, con el cuerpo entre sus brazos, con el rostro colmado en lágrimas amargas que ya no puede dejar de liberar.

La noche llegará, pero Giriko no cerrará los ojos, ya no soñará nada nunca más.

—Justin…—un susurro se escapa de su boca seca. Los ojos están vacíos, sus brazos pegados al cuerpo caído. Un deseo: la esperanza de que el chico por fin pueda descansar en paz. Sin dolor, sin pesadillas…—Oyasumi.

**...**

* * *

La muerte vista como un sueño, dónde lo correcto no es decir "Hasta nunca" sino "buenas noches", ya que te adentras en un mundo donde el sueño es permanente, pero sin pesadillas, todo en calma. Así lo he querido plasmar en el one shot, básicamente para aliviar el dolor al que he sometido al pobre chico… Y también para aliviar el mío, que he matado a mi chico lindo preferido de la serie, si eso no es ser masoquista no sé yo lo será xD Y lo de "mi niño" lo puse porque… Vale que no sea muy propio de Giriko, pero no lo es si lo ponemos en el contexto del Giriko de Aracnofobia. En el fic representa un nuevo Giriko, cambiado por y gracias a Justin… Un Giriko que había olvidado su dolor y su odio, y que vivía por primera vez libre de su pasado. ¿Por qué no puede decir cosas bonitas, ante el único que supo comprenderlo? Pues ahí está mi razonamiento… Ay, qué mal me he portado con él… Lo dejo solo y desamparado… Y lo más jodido, de vuelta a su odio, desesperación y soledad inicial, lo que lo llevó a ser como era: un desgraciado, psicópata y odiado ser. Pero bueno, la inspiración me pedía eso y no un final feliz… Y la imagen en la que me basé no creo que acabara de otro modo, así que quise hacerlo, y así quedó. [La imagen es la que aparece en este fic, ¡click para aumentarla! ^^] Queda en vuestras manos decidir si he destrozado la intención o si me ha quedado presentable xD

O colgaba la historia o me volvía loca, tengo que decirlo... xDD Es que quiero saber qué opináis! Muchas gracias a los que me leáis... Ojalá os animáis con esta pareja, ya veis que en español no hay CASI nada, cosa que es muy triste...

Un beso!

**Gynee**


End file.
